


Give me Love

by SeleneGT



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneGT/pseuds/SeleneGT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry uses pick-up lines to ask Niall out but he keeps saying no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me Love

 

Harry's P.O.V

I look up from my place at the café shop looking around for a specific someone to show up. He has to be here by now, I always see him when I come here everyday to study. I was about to give up when I finally spot him. He's smiling, cheeks red, and hair tossed to the side. He's the most beautiful person I have ever seen.

He's name is Niall. I smile getting up from my spot and walking to the cashier to get my order.

"Niall you have a costumer!", a sweet old lady shouted.

Niall turns around smiling and goes up to the register.

"Hi welcome to Mary's Café, what can I get you", Niall asked.

"Yeah I'll get a banana muffin with coffee please"

"Sure thing, it'll be ready soon, what's your name?",

"Uh Harry"

Niall nods and tells one of his co-workers his order.

"Hey Let's commit the perfect crime, I'll steal your heart , and you'll steal mine"

"Sorry Mate but if you steal my heart how will I live", Niall smiled.

"That was a pick-up line"

"Oh I know, here's your banana muffin and coffee Harry"

"Wanna go out on a date with me?"

"Nope"

I pout and frown.

****

I walk back inside the same café the next morning. I spot Niall by the register and go up feeling confident. I'm pretty sure he'll love this pick-up line.

"Hey Niall"

Niall turns around smiling and his smiles falts when he sees me.

"Ah hey there, what can I get you"

"My phone isn't working"

"Oh really, why is that", Niall asked confused.

"Its just that, your number isn't in it"

Niall rolls his eyes smiling.

"That was really cheesy"

I smile seeing him smile.

"What can I get you Harry"

"Know what's in the menu? Me-n-u"

"Oh really? I didn't see that"

"Wanna go out on a date with me?"

"Nope"

****

"Are you going to show me the guy you have been pining for the last three weeks", Zayn smiled.

"I have not been pining over him", I mumbled.

"Yes you have Mate, you keep whining that he won't accept going on a date with you"

"I don't know why he won't accept!"

"Well how do you ask him?", Zayn asked smiling.

"You'll see, come on let's go inside"

I open the door and enter Mary's café seeing Niall right away. He looks up from his spot at the register and rolls his eyes playfully.

"Well if it isn't my favorite costumer"

"Would you touch me so I can tell my friends I've been touched by an angel"

Niall and Zayn bursts into laugher and I pout.

"What's so funny"

"Mate that's why he won't accept your date, that was lame", Zayn smiled.

"Eh let him be, I kind of like them", Niall smiled.

"Wanna go out sometime"

"Nope"

****

I jog inside the café getting away from the rain.

"It's freezing out there Harry! Why aren't you wearing a jacket?"

"I had to come here, I needed to see your beautiful smile"

"Your so cheesy Harry", Niall smiled.

"Ah there's your smile", I smile.

Niall rolls his eyes playfully and goes to get my regular.

"Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk back in again"

"Heard that one before"

"Are those space pants? Cuz your arse looks out of this world"

"I'm totally done listening to you"

"Ok I got a better one. If you were a library book, I would totally check you out"

"Your already checking me out", Niall smiles turning around to catch me looking at him.

I blush and look away hearing Niall's laugh and turn around seeing Niall trying to hide it.

"Don't hide it, I love your laugh, I like everything about you"

Niall blushed for the first time and mumbled something.

"Are you google? Because I've just found what I was searching for", I winked.

"Get out Styles"

 

****

 

I walk inside the café smiling. I have a whole list of new pick up lines to ask Niall.

"Hey babe"

Niall turns around and chuckles.

"Hey Harry"

"Your sweeter than 3.14", I smiled.

"Huh?"

"Get it? In math, 3.14 is pi so I'm saying your sweeter than "pi" get it?", I chuckled nervously.

Niall smiles and chuckles.

"I like that one"

"Your eyes are like a sunset, they're beautiful, inspiring, and hard to turn away from"

"Why thank you Harry"

"Your so beautiful, you made me forget my pick up line"

"Cute"

"Was your dad a baker? Because you got a nice set of buns"

"And you just ruined it, were you starring at my arse styles"

"Oh course not- I just well I found that one in the internet well you do have a nice set of buns but I'm a gentleman I would never look at your arse-", I rambled on.

"I'm messing with you Harry", Niall smiled brightly.

"Wanna go on a date with me?"

"I'll think about it"

****

"Zayn! He said he will think about it! I can't believe this oh my god!"

"You are worse than a girl. I totally got to tell Liam and Louis about this", Zayn chuckled.

"Tell us what", Louis and Liam asked walking in.

"Speaking of the devils", I smiled.

"Oye! At least we don't use lame pick up lines"

"Ugh Zayn! You already told them about this!", I groaned.

"Aw don't worry Haz, I think it's cute", Liam chuckled.

"Are you going to see him again tomorrow?"

"I can't, I have to take a test tomorrow"

"Oh bummer, we'll keep him company then"

"Don't you dare Tomlinson"

****

Two days later, I finally walk back into the café. I spot Niall immediately and smile at him. I frown when I realize he was talking and smiling to another guy looking like he was flirting.

"Hey Harry!"

"Oh hey", I grumbled.

Niall noticed my mood but I don't seem to be bothered.

"Can I have my regular, I'm in a rush"

"Are you ok? What no pick up lines today?", Niall smiled.

"Nope, just want my coffee and then I'll head out", I said taking out some money

Niall frowns and goes to make my coffee and muffin. When he hand me my stuff, I walk out of the door without sparing a glance back.

And that's how it went the rest of the week. I didn't came to the café at all. I just couldn't, you could say I was heartbroken.

 

***

"Zayn they look the same, just get one"

I rolled my eyes looking around the mall.

"Well Mr. Grumpy pants!"

"Harry?"

I turn around to see Niall along with the same guy I saw last time.

“Oh hey”

“Hey, you haven’t been in the café all this week? What happened”, Niall asked.

“Just didn’t want to go again. Didn’t want to see you”

“Harry!”, Zayn scowled at me.

“Can you just grab some pants Zayn, I want to get out of here”

“Not till you tell me what the hell your problem is”, Niall frowned.

“Hey Ni, come on let’s go”, whatever the guy’s name said.

“Come on let’s go Ni”, I mocked him.

I know it was childish but I couldn’t help myself.

“Go wait in line Shawn, I’ll be there in a minute”

“Come Shawn, I’ll go with you Mate”, Zayn said walking away from me.

Great, thank you Zayn. I sigh turning around seeing Niall looking upset and angry.

“So you didn’t want to see me anymore?”,

“Look Ni-“, I started.

“No you listen Harry! Why are you acting like this? I was finally going to give you a chance when you asked me out again but that day you just left!”

“Well I didn’t want to intrude you flirting with that guy”, I mumbled.

“Who Shawn? You’re so unbelievable Harry, that guy is my best friend”

“Oh”, I mumbled embarrassedly.

Niall sighs and looks at me.

“Look Ni, I really like you like a lot. I like your smile, your laugh, and everything about you. I just sorry I was such a arse this week and I would understand if you don’t forgive me. I’m sorry”

Niall sighs and smiles softly.

“Oh Harry, what would I do without you. I like you too a lot”, Niall smiled.

My heart flutters and I did a small cheer inside my head.

“You know what material this is”, I ask grabbing my shirt.

Niall smiles and shakes his head.

“No what?”

“Boyfriend material”

“Worst one of yours so far”, Niall chuckles.

“Would you like to go out with me?”

“Yeah I would love too”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it (:


End file.
